Unknown Intruders
by Sephorium
Summary: "She shrunk back into the pillows; her eyes still screwed shut, refusing to acknowledge that something so frightening was actually happening to her." Oc x Akatsuki possibly a one shot if no one likes it. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

She was sleeping soundly in her bed, her long curly brown hair splayed around her. She had always been a light sleeper mostly because of the fact that She lived alone and couldn't trust any foreign noises. Especially loud crashes followed by cursing and shushing noises. Oh crap, this wasn't good.

She sat up in the bed and pulled her duvet to her chest, praying to god that she was still sleeping and those noises she clearly just heard had been a very loud figment of her imagination. She cursed silently, she knew she should sleep with more clothing on but it's just very uncomfortable.

Okay, so perhaps her first reaction should not have been pulling on her dark purple silk nightie that was on the floor next to the bed. But honestly she didn't want to be seen with only her panties on by whoever is destroying her house and probably get raped because of it.

Her first reaction probably _should_ have been calling the police and hiding under her bed or in her closet _before _the door was broken down. It wasn't even locked… She squeaked fearfully and buried her head into the duvet, hyperventilating into the soft material in a panic.

The material was soon ripped from her hands and thrown off the bed, leaving her feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable. She shrunk back into the pillows; her eyes still screwed shut, refusing to acknowledge that something so frightening was actually happening to her.

Her upper arm was grabbed roughly and her 'tiger's eye' (the gemstone) brown eyes snapped open, suddenly realising that this was indeed a reality. She looked up at her assailant in horror as she was pulled off the bed in one harsh movement.

"Guys, there's a girl in here," the man shouted in a gruff voice as he gripped the back of her neck and shoved her forward and out the shattered doorway. Her house was rather large and she lived on the outskirts of town, always preferring the solitude that her job required. She regretted it now, she had no friends, no family and nobody nearby that would hear her scream or even find her if she were to be killed.

She stumbled forward slightly but didn't say anything or make a sound; she was almost too scared to breathe. She was dragged into her living room and pushed into a sitting position on the elevated rectangular couch with no sort of backrest as it was used as an extension and footrest for her couches.

Even though her head was downcast and her eyes stared helplessly at her hands she could feel the numerous eyes trained on her small form. She trembled violently and screwed her eyes shut, her breaths coming out in shallow puffs. Did I mention she also has social anxiety disorder and tended to stay as far away from people as possible?

"Girl, you will tell us where we are, now" another deep male voice demanded. She lifted my head slightly and blinked in confusion. How could they not know where they are? Surely they would know where they were if they broke into her house.

"A-ano Japan?" She mumbled in confusion looking into startling crimson eyes before quickly returning her eyes to her lap. Who could possibly have such red irises? Surely it had to be contacts.

"And which Great Shinobi country is that in?" he asked in an emotionless voice. She looked up at him to gauge if he was being serious. What was that supposed to mean?

"What d-do you mean?" She asked, just noticing the stress lines carved below his eyes. He turned his head and gave a man with messy red hair a meaningful look.

"What's your name girl?" He demanded, turning his head back to face her.

"Mae A-Akiyama," She replied, nervously twiddling her thumbs in her lap, still trembling, mostly because of the hand that was still tightly gripping the nape of her neck.

"Kisame tie her up over there," the same man said, gesturing to one of the table legs of her dining room table. The table was a dark mahogany and easily weighed 500kg, It was a table that used to be used for large gatherings. She had inherited it from her mother a few years back when her parents had died in a car crash. Unfortunately they were her only family members and she was their only child.

She winced as her hands were wretched painfully behind her back and circled the thick pillar like table legs, the person who was tying her up was obviously unaware of just how strong he was and how fragile she was. He finished the job and left her alone on the floor, she was actually glad that her first reaction was to pull clothing on.

She was certain she wouldn't have had enough time to call the police and hide anyway and she definitely didn't want to be mostly naked in front of the 8 men that she counted in her living room, including the one that was gripping her neck and just tied her up.

She found it hard to see any details of the men in the dim lighting but she could have sworn that the skin of the man that had tied her up was a little bit off colour and he was also freakishly huge. She let out a shaky breath and pulled her knees to the side of her body, leaning back against the table leg. This was going to be a long night and she didn't understand what the men wanted from her.

They honestly couldn't have found a better house though because she was so isolated here, her job required her to write and submit to her publisher online as she was known to be uncomfortable around people. Although you wouldn't think so from the way she easily portrayed human emotions in her writings.

She looked up at the black clock on the opposite wall, its bubbly white numbers jumping out to her as the striped hands pointed out that she had only been sleeping for a couple of hours before she was awoken. It was only midnight and she was simply too frightened to go to sleep. Were these men going to kill her?

She forced herself no to think about it and followed the men's forms with her eyes as the moved around the living room and searched thoroughly through every draw before turning on the large plasma television in front of them.

The television buzzed to life and the Tokyo news woman conversed with the viewers. The men watched with interest at what the woman was saying.

"What is an America, un?" one of the men asked, turning towards the same man that interrogated her a few minutes before. The men stared at each other before all turning to her at the same time, she flinched back and screwed her eyes shut.

"A-America is a Continent a-and an American is a p-person from the continent," she breathed out shakily, very confused as to how 8 full grown males could be unaware of the country they were currently in and one of the continents of Earth.

They looked at her with baffled expressions but returned to what they were doing, desperately searching for something that would hint at how they could return home.

She eventually found her eyes drooping shut and after a few minutes she went limp against the chair leg, he head leaning to one side.

Itachi instantly knew when the girl had fallen asleep by her breathing regulating and her small frame slumping backwards.

"I am fairly certain that the teleportation jutsu did not take us to the land of Iron as it was meant to," he whispered dully, staring pointedly at Sasori who had given Pein and Konan the idea to teleport them as a means of faster transportation.

Sasori huffed and looked away, he wasn't happy with this development either. His perfect puppet body was replaced by perishable flesh and bones and they were trapped in an unknown dimension.

**Hi, I just had to write this and get it out of my system, the need to write an OC and Akatsuki story has been bothering me for a few days. I'm not really expecting much of a response to this as I usually hate OC stories myself. Anyway if you enjoy it or want me to continue then please leave me a review and if I get enough interest I will continue it.**

**I also want to emphasise on the fact that Mae doesn't know who they are and this is a kind of AU dimension where the Naruto series is not a manga or even known about at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There seems to be some interest in my continuing it so I guess I'll give it a try. I used the name Mae because it is my middle name and the hair type and eye colour is representative of mine. Also you guys might enjoy my main story that I am writing on Gaara and Hinata also featuring the Akatsuki.**

Chapter 2

Mae was woken up a few hours later when her arms were untied and she was pulled to her feet. She silently berated herself for falling asleep in the first place, especially in such a dangerous situation. Her arms had gone numb and she had red welts on her wrists from where they had been tied together

She was dragged to the kitchen by the same guy that had tied her up the day before and she could have sworn this guy had god-like strength.

"You can cook right? Tobi offered but they said Tobi is bad at it" a man with an orange mask said. He was sitting on the marble counter with his legs dangling off, visibly sulking at how he was rejected by the other men.

"H-hai…" She mumbled uncertainly, they seriously wanted her to cook for them? She was actually expecting them to kill her not force her to make an early breakfast. That was another problem; she lived alone and usually cooked for one person. And she really didn't eat a lot. So she was extremely uncertain about how much food to make. What if they didn't like it? Would they kill her? They'd probably kill her anyway.

She sighed dejectedly, took out a pot and practically emptied an entire bag of rice into it, hoping that it would be enough. Adding rice she boiled it over the stove, she wasn't quite sure what to make for them. She had bacon and various American type foods in her fridge but she wasn't sure they would like that. They all spoke Japanese and seemed like they didn't know about any other cultures.

She decided on just making onigiri after all and expertly rolled the cooked rice into the typical rounded triangle shape, before adding the rectangular sheets of Nori seaweed to the bases. Deciding that they were good enough she placed the sixteen odd rice balls onto a large rectangular serving plate and slid it across the table towards the man she assumed was Kisame from what her interrogator had said.

She had to admit the name translated as 'Shark demon' definitely suited the man. She was hoping that the gills resting near his cheek bones were tattoos. She didn't know how to explain the pigmentation other than some form of paint. But she highly doubted both of those conclusions.

Kisame grinned and grabbed the plate before going towards the living room where most of the men were still sitting. She was fairly certain they had turned her house upside down trying to find something they obviously had yet to find.

Mae stood there awkwardly and rubbed her arm, the man with the orange swirly mask continued to stare at her unnervingly from where he sat on the counter.

"Ano, aren't you going to e-eat too?" she mumbled uncertainly, feeling very uncomfortable in his presence.

"Tobi already ate," He said in a cheery tone, motioning towards a bag of potato chips he had munched through. She nodded numbly in response and nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Can I go to the bathroom p-please?" she asked hopefully, gauging his reaction from where she was standing next to one of the cupboards.

"Tobi will take you!" He said enthusiastically and grabbed her arm before dragging her out the door and towards her bathroom.

He stood outside the door and nudged her inside before closing it. When she saw the state of her bathroom her jaw dropped and her left eye twitched slightly.

There were wet towels strewn across the floor, the mat that was usually in front of the shower lay in wet scrunched up mess in the corner and her hair brush was covered in long strands of blonde hair. Her cupboard hung open and the contents had either fallen onto the floor and the counter or lay on its side in the cupboard. Not to mention the seat of her porcelain 'throne' was left up.

She sighed dejectedly and washed her face in the sink before doing using the toilet and hanging up eight wet towels. She got to work in placing all of her hair accessories, medicine, shampoo and other toiletries back in the cupboard before wringing out the mat in the bath tub and hanging it next to the towels on the metal bar above the bath.

When her bathroom no longer looked that a small hurricane had taken place inside it she opened the door to find Tobi jumping up and down impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he whined, looking at the bathroom behind her and acknowledging what she had done before dragging her into the living area (might have called it a lounge before because that's what we call it where I live). Her cheeks went red when she was pushed to sit in the same place as the night before/earlier that morning and eight (seven and a half) sets of eyes gazed at her intently.

She suddenly felt very aware of how little her nightie actually covered and the fact that nobody had ever seen her in so little clothing before, she didn't even have a bra on to make her feel any better. In fact even though she was 19 years old, she was still a virgin because she stayed away from people as much as possible and had been home schooled because of her anxiety disorder.

She noticed the empty plate next to her and was glad that they had at least eaten the food, she made sure to make enough so that they could all have at least two, considering Tobi didn't have any.

She paled when she noticed the huge red scythe resting dangerously in the corner of her couch next to a man with slicked back silver hair that smirked at her fearful expression and clutched the handle.

Mae instinctively flinched away from him and averted her eyes to a different man who scared her even more with the large Venus fly trap looking mandibles that rose from his shoulders and bicoloured skin with almost glowing yellow eyes. Did these men escape from a scientific research centre? Or maybe an asylum for the criminally insane?

She swallowed thickly and returned her gaze to one of the only normal looking people there, the man with the red hair who regarded her with a stoic stare. Mae hated talking to people and usually only spoke to people when spoken to but she couldn't stop herself from asking one of the questions that had been on her mind since they broke in.

"A-ano, what do you want with me?" she asked, carefully studying their reaction. She might not socialise with people but she was insanely intelligent and good at interpreting reactions and how people are going to react. Go figure.

"We don't want anything from you; we just need to find a way home." The red haired man answered feeling her gaze still on him.

"You guys seriously don't know where you are?" She asked incredulously, disbelieving them. I mean who would believe that eight men would break into your house and not know where they were. That was another thing, all the doors were still locked from the inside and none of the windows she had seen had been smashed in any way. How was it even possible that they were in here?

"No we do not; other than the vague 'Japan' that you supplied us with. This seemed to make sense since we speak Japanese but other than that we have never heard of 'Japan' or 'America'." The man with the long black hair replied, his red eyes unnerving her even further. She folded her arms self-consciously over her chest and looked away.

She felt extremely self-conscious in the thigh length dark purple nightie that had spaghetti straps and was cut in a V-neck, showing more cleavage than she was comfortable with. She mentally cursed the online clothing store she had gotten it from; the product was never like the advertisement shown.

"Aw don't be so shy, you have nothing to be ashamed of, un" A blonde with long hair said, flashing her a charming smile. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she eyed his hair sceptically, he was obviously the one who had defiled her beautiful hair brush.

"Shut up Blondie, she obviously isn't fucking interested," The silver haired man said glaring hatefully at the blonde before returning his gaze to her and smirking savagely. She winced and looked away; the man scared her a lot more than any of the others, probably because of the dangerous weapon he kept threateningly in his grip.

"So? At least she isn't scared of me, hmm" The blonde replied, childishly sticking his tongue out at him, his eye twitched and he clutched the weapon closer to his body.

"Who could be scared of you, you look like a fucking Barbie doll!" He shot back, holding the scythe in a fist whitening grip.

"Shut up Hidan, Deidara!" A man wearing a white hood and a black mask snapped in the deepest voice she had ever heard, it was like it was completely base with no treble.

Mae swallowed thickly and asked another question that had been bothering her the entire morning.

"Are you g-going to k-kill me?" She asked, and couldn't help the quiver in her voice; she was extremely frightened of what their answer was going to be.

The men looked at each other and seemed to wordlessly communicate with each other. The black haired individual turned back towards her and eyed her cautiously.

"No, but if you try to escape or get any help we will reconsider," He paused, feeling uncomfortable with explaining the rest. The red head took over and finished the rest of the agreement for him.

"We will be staying here until we find a way to get back to our 'home' and you will cook for us, since you are the only person that can cook without giving us all a severe case of food poisoning," He said, glancing towards Tobi with a scathing glare.

Mae nodded awkwardly, she could live with that. At least she would be alive… And fortunately enough she had five spare bedrooms in her house which had probably already been slept in no doubt.

"Good but you have to have one of us with you at all times, excluding when you are in the bathroom of course, to ensure you don't try anything." He finished, leaning back in the chair. She nodded again and rubbed her upper arms nervously.

"Does that m-mean someone will be s-sleeping in my room?" She asked bleakly, hoping with every fibre of her being that the answer would be a no.

"Yes." Was his vague answer as stood from the couch and stretched his back. She mentally scowled at his response, just her luck.

"Come," he said stoically and walked towards the passageway with all of the bedrooms, his red and black cloak billowing behind him.

"H-hai," she mumbled and stood from the couch following behind him, she could literally feel the eyes of certain men on her butt and unconsciously tugged at the hem of her nightie.

This was pretty bad; she has to live with eight men for god knows how long, and she was pretty certain at this point that the men had escaped from an Asylum. Not to mention they could decide to kill her at any point, it was probably only because of her decent cooking skills that she was still alive.

She hadn't had any contact with people for a couple of years, buying her groceries and clothing online and having it delivered to her house. But now not only did she have to socialise with people, but she had to live with eight –perhaps-slightly-attractive- men and cook for them like some lowly maid.

She sighed in defeat, at least for now she was allowed to live.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I need to see continual support to continue this story as I have to focus on my main story before my reviewers get mad at me. And if any of those reviewers happen to read this, then don't worry it is currently being written and I did update this week already (as promised!). I really recommend that you read my GaaHina story 'The Genie' if you like the characterization of my OC.**


End file.
